Still Untitled
by MusixAkira948
Summary: A young orphan girl with an unknown past, stumbled upon Inazuma town. she meets Endou and joins him. She didn't know that by making this step, it would bring her to her past.OC-centic.re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first re-written chapter of the story. Hope you guys like it! And forgive me for wrong grammars and such. English isn't my first language. ^^"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Inuzuma Town

The bus driver sighed as he watched the youngster sleeping at the backseat of the bus. He stared at the young teen, studying her appearance. She has black silky hair that framed her face and has fair colored porcelain skin. She wore a maroon jacket and underneath it was a black shirt. She wore a green cargo pants and white high-cut shoes. He notice that this girl had a bag with her and a soccer ball, he didn't give much thought to it though.

'_must be meeting with some friends…' _He assumed dissmisively.

He then got up from his seat and made his way towards the sleeping teen. He didn't know if this was the stop for the girl but he had to wake her up, cause this was the last stop. Apperently, the girl fell asleep halfway through the trip. And he didn't get the chance to wake the kid up, and plus it wasn't even his job in he first place.

As the driver stopped infront of the sleeping figure, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shooked her slightly, attempting to wake her up.

"Ojou-san, wake up." He said.

Seeing as the girl made no effort in responding back to his call, he shooked her for the second time; and this time it was more noticable enough for a sleeping person to wake up. Finally, the girls eye twitched and her body moved slowly. Indicating that she was awake.

"Nhn…" She groaned, opening her eyes and rubbed them softly as she straightened her back.

"Ojou-san, you have to wake up. This is the last stop of the bus." He stated.

The girl looked up at him with her red orbs, innocently; as if she hasn't realized what happened. She blinked a few times before averting her eyes from him then looked outside the window. Realization finally dawned her and her calm face was replaced with a shocked one.

" Ah!" She facepalmed. " Ne, Oji-san. If you don't mind me asking…but…where is this place again?" She asked scratching her cheek, embarressed.

"This place is called Inazuma Town." He replied turning his back at her and proceeded towards the other side of the bus, sitting back on the drivers seat.

"Inazuma town, huh?" She mumbled to herself staring at the large thunderbolt sign on the tower at the top of the hill. What should she do now? She missed her stop and certainly has no way back since her money was not enough for a ride back with a bus.

Shaking her head, choosing not to think about it now; She stood up from her seat and swung her bag to her back and picked up her soccer ball's net. After that, she also made her way to the front and faced the driver, bowing suddenly.

"N-nanda?" He asked, surprised and unsure why the teen was bowing at him.

"Arigato, for your hospitality, Oji-san." She smiled at him.

"A-ah." Was the only word that he could say. He really didn't do anything that should be thanked for. He merely waked her up so that he wouldn't be late for his schedule.

The youngster then hopped off the bus and turned to him. " Ja matta ne, Oji-san." She waved at him.

Not sure what to do, he smiled and waved back at her. " And, right. I forgot to say," He started. "I don't know what stop you should've got off at, but just in case, if you want a ride back out of the town, I suggest that you take the bus at 7:00 o'clock P.M." He stated.

The girl nodded, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks for the information."

"Dou ita shimasute." And with that, the bus drove off leaving her on the sidewalk.

The girl watched the bus as it got farther and farther away, Turning to face the town; she wondered again, crossing both her arms in front of her chest; thinking. She stood there for a good three minutes , still nothing came to mind. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maa, for the time being, exploring the town would be nice." She decided, walking into the town.

XXXXXX

The girl liked the town very much, so far. It was nice, the people were friendly as they greeted her when she questioned them about the town. Especially, the nice lady at the candy shop. Apparently, she was looking for a candy shop, because she was looking for a gum, since hers was almost finished; she decided to buy a new one. And it just so happens that this candy store sells them.

"Oba-san, I'll take three packs of gums." She spoke, handing the gums to the lady.

The lady smiled at her and took the gums from her and calculated it on the desk. "Kimi, are you new here?" The lady asked her.

She blinked and nodded. "Hai.." she continued "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just haven't seen you around these town." The lady replied, handing her the gums. " That will be 500 yen in total."

Handing her the money, she received her gums and placed it inside one of her pants's pocket. She faced the lady and said. "Um, yeah. You see, I just happen to be passing by in here."

Hearing her girl's reply, the lady was quite surprised at it. "Oh really? Where are you're parents?" She asked, worried about the young lady's well being but instantly regretted asking those words. The girl's expression changed from happy to a sad smile with a far away look in her eyes.

"I don't know who they are and I don't know what happened to them. All I ever remember was; I grew up in an orphanage." She told her.

The lady felt pity for the young teen, it must have been horrible for her to live a life; never knowing who her parents were and why she was left in an orphanage. She couldn't believe such parents would exist! The lady thought furiously. From the way she sees it, she saw no reason to abandon such a kind and sweet girl.

"It must have been hard.."

"Well at first it was, but…" She paused, somehow she couldn't find the words for the next sentence, so intead she smiled at the lady. "After I met my friends, it was really fun!"

"Past is past. There's no use in thinking about what was already done." She spoke with great wisdom.

"…Sou ne." The lady smiled with and amused look in her eyes.

Suddenly the girl felt really hungry, wondering why, she checked her cell phone for time. Oh, so it was already 5:45 P.M, no wonder she was famished, seeing as she didn't eat lunch today. Flipping her cell phone close, she looked at the lady and asked.

"Ne, Oba-san, is there any place near here to eat?"

"Ah, yes. It just so happens that there is a noodle shop near here. Just walk along the road from here and you'll find it, It's name is 'Rairaiken'. I hear that the noodles there is good." The lady replied helpfully.

"Arigato, Oba-san." The girl smiled, gratefully at her and made a move to leave the shop. Just then, the lady called out to her.

"Wait!" The girl turned around to look at the lady and saw the lady walk towards her and took her right hand; handing her a pack of gum. She looked at the lady questioningly.

"I'll give this to you." She told her, smiling.

The young girl was at loss for words. She was really happy, there aren't many people that would show kindness for strangers. That's what she learned while she was traveling city to city, she saw many poor people in the streets but the people in the city(as she observed) either ignored them or looked at them disgustingly for their clothing and many other negative were only few people who would show kindness to those who are so she did the only thing she could do at the moment and bowed at her and thanked her. The raven then left the shop waving at the nice lady, goodbye.

XXXXX

"Hmm…" The raven haired girl hummed, walking along the road taking her time looking for the noodle shop, glancing left and right. She stopped on her tracks, looking around her. " I wonder where it is…" She muttered, feeling really hungry. She glanced ahead of her and finally, she spotted a noodle shop ahead.

"Maybe that's the shop." She grinned at the thought of finally getting to eat.

Happily making her way to the shop ahead, she suddenly stopped at the sound of voices. She spun around instantly searching for the source.

"P-p-please! I don't have much with me,Kumori-san!" A frightened voice spoke.

"You think you can fool us with that trick for the second time? Huh?" Another voice spoke to the other threatingly and it was was followed my a rustling of the clothes.

"Oi, yamero, Toga." Another voice said, warning his comrade; now revealed as 'Toga'.

'_Sounds like trouble…'_ She thought angrily, she just can't let this pass by.

One thing she hated the most was, people hurting others and doing these nasty things. Following the sounds, she turned to the right straight into an alley. There she spotted three boys, Two boys who look a year older than her and a boy about her age who was picked up by his shirt. The boy looked rather beaten up, he had brown messy hair and glasses and wore a dark blue gakuran styled uniform with a lightning bolt sign imprinted into the left arm of the uniform. And the older boy who was holding him by the collar 'Toga', had a light brown spiky hair and wore a furious expression on his face, and as for the other boy who was holding his friends shoulder as if holding him back from punching the younger one, had a black spiky hair. Somehow they wore the same school uniform.

The younger boy whimpered from fear as he was dropped and quickly fished something from his pocket. He instantly showed his wallet to them, still whimpering.

"T-take this! So please spare me!" he cried out desprately.

Toga smirked and snatched the wallet from the boy, opening it and counted the money. "…450 yen.." the bully whispered "450 YEN! What do you expect me to do with just 450 YEN!" He yelled at the boy, aiming to punch him straight at the nose; but was unexpectedly kick in the face and was sent flying to the ground.

"Toga!" The other boy called out, surprised at the sudden attack.

He turned his heaed to look at the attacker and saw a beautiful raven haired girl with red eyes, glaring at them. At the sight of the girl's eyes glaring at him, he felt something; as if he shouldn't mess with this girl. Those red eyes alone glaring at him made him feel pressured.

'_Who is she?'_he thought, feeling a sweat run down his face.

Gritting his teeth, he charged blindly at the younger girl with a battle cry; drawing his fists back and shot it straight at her. The girl only sidestepped and kneed him in the stomach really hard.

Seeing this happen, the glassed boy cowered back in fear. _'W-what is with her?'_ he thought, standing up; shaking constantly with fear. _'I-I should get this chance to escape.'_ He ran out of the alley as fast as his shaking legs could.

Feeling his stomach getting hit, his sight became blurry and coughed out saliva. Though he got no rest since the girl grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and slammed him to the ground. _'N-no way…'_ the boy thought, not believing at what just happened and with amazement.

The raven haired girl sighed as she took hold of the boys arm below her, then she felt something was coming at her and dodged instinctively. Turns that it was the other guy 'Toga', aiming at her with a sloppy kick. Taking this time to strike back while he was still recovering his composture, kicking him successfully in the head with a round house kick.

"Do you know what I hate the most?" she continued "It's people who pick on the weaker ones." She stated glaring at them. The two boys got up from the ground and looked at her with fear in their eyes. They began to cower and simontaniously grabbed money from their pockets and threw it in the air, scampering away. "T-take this and spare us!"

The raven had a deadpanned look on her face as she watched the moneys float in the air towards the ground. She sighed and crouched and began to collect the money on the ground and noted the wallet that was also abandoned by it's owner_. 'Seriously…' _She thought tiredly. As she finished collecting the money and the wallet, the raven stood up and stared at it.

'_4000 yen…ah…what should I do with this?'_ she thought worriedly. _' and this wallet too…' _she sighed, shooking her head and kept it in her bag which she just dropped on the spot before she kicked the guy flying. She should return this to them, it _is_ the right thing to do. After all, she did have a clue to where they will be found. She thought positively, picking up her ball and proceeded to the noodle shop.

* * *

Done! Okay , so this is the first chapter. I know this isn't much, but I'm trying to make a more decent chapter than before. What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Unmei no deai

**Chapter 2**

_Inazuma Town_

Arriving at the shop, she opened the door and saw an old man wih round sunglasses at the counter and a group of adults celebrating. She went over to the counter and took the farthest seat at the corner, she somehow didn't want blend in that crowd of adults. They constisted of 5 men and 4 women, they were just normally celebrating because of some promoton from work or so she heard them saying.

The raven-haired girl raised her hand , "Oji-san, 1 Miso Ramen please."

"Sure." The old man replied, starting to prepare the food.

After recieving his reply, the girl sat there waiting for the food. a few seconds later, she decided to take out her MP3 and placed one earphone on her left ear. She placed her cheek on her hand, her eye's half closed; thinking about certain things and soccer.

"I hope they're doing alright." She whispered to herself.

Finally, her ramen was cooked and the old man placed it in front of her, "Here."

She grinned, "Thanks." Finally she got to eat! to be honest she was somewhat hungry from all the traveling; grabbing a pair of chopsticks and snapping it into two, she dug in.

* * *

After she finished eating, she grabbed her stuff and placed the money on the counter, "Oji-san, here's the bill, Ja." then she got off her seat and exited the restaurant. '_that was really good!' _ She thought happily, a grin adorned her face. '_I think ramen has become my no.1 favorite food, haha. Gotta note myself to come back here again.'_

She stopped as she suddenly noticed that it was already, afternoon almost evening.

"It's getting dark soon..." She mumbled, staring at the red-orange sky above her.. '_What should i do..?'_

She took out her wallet and peeked at it. " Well, I have enough for a stay...but..." _'I think this won't do it. I wont have extra money for food tomorrow...I sure don't want to use those guy's money either...'_

She sighed, putting the wallet back into her pant's pocket and went on the path, deciding to explore the town more. She took out a gum and she chewed on it, looking around the place. '_hmm, kekko yaru jan(1)' _she thought, looking around the town buildings.

_'It's quite relaxing here, I wonder where that steel tower is.' _She wondered, looking at her surroundings. Later she then spotted it.

"There!" She said to herself, walking onto the direction where the steel tower was, and of course she was going to take her sweet time.

* * *

Arriving at the hill where the Steel Tower resided, She never though that it was quite far up, though. She straightened herself, closing her eyes and took a deep breath and then exhaled. after that, she looked at her right side, noticing that the sun was already going to set soon. But that thought aside, she stared and then half-smiled at the scenery before her. The scenery of an orange sky, the sun setting over the town. It was really a beautiful sight.

But then she was interrupted from her musings as she then, heared a loud shout from someone and was then followed by a 'thud' sound.

She looked ahead of her and saw a boy, no older than her, waring an orange headband and he wore a green long sleeved shirt with two orange stripes that was vertical; from the collar of the shirt to the end of the sleeve, and seems like underneath it was a orange turtleneck(?) then for the pants he wore a blue gakuran pants, fall back onto the ground harshfully as he was hit by a tire that was hanged from the tree branch near a bench. It looked like he was there for quite awhile now as his appearance was battered and really dirty from all the sweat and dirt. The raven-haired girl, raised her eyebrow in confusion. If that was so, then why didn't she noticed him earlier? was it because she was too caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice him? She thought, a small sweatdop appeared on her cheek.

She flinched again watching, as the boy got hit by the tire again and _again _fell back onto the ground.

_'I wonder what that's for.' _She has never seen someone doing something like that...maybe a some kind of training perhaps?

_'Maybe.' _She answered her own question, still watching the boy get beaten down by the large tire.

She stayed there observing the guy getting hit by the tire and flinch once in a while when she thinks it was going to really hurt. After some time, the boy got hit on his face and flew back head first to the ground.

"Ah!" She let out, as she ran quickly to the boy's side, surely that has got to hurt alot in the head. She just hoped that the guy didn't get a concussion on something.

As she arrived, she saw that the buy was unconcious. She knelt down beside him and slapped his cheek lightly over and over as if trying to wake him up.

"Oi, wake up!"

The boy's eyes opened slowly, "Are?..."

"Oi, are you okay?" She asked him.

The boy looked at the girl's face hovering above his own. He could see her clearly but he couldn't hear what she was saying, it was as if he was in a water. The first thing that came to his mind was, _'pretty..'_ he thought. Especially those red orbs that was staring right into his brown ones. It felt like it was peircing right into his soul. He stared as the girl said something to him, worry evident on her face. He didn't notice his cheeks slightly turning red.

"Oi~are you okay or what?" The girl asked, the guy was already awake, but somehow he just kept on staring at her like i was some kind of ghost or something...or was there something in my face? Her eyes widened slightly, then started to wipe something away from her face.

The boy watched as the girl holding him said something and then her expression turned from worry to confusion. then from confusion, her eye's widened slightly and then somehow, she was trying to wipe something off from her face. Just then his senses went clear.

The girl stopped wiping her face, realizing there wasn't anything on her face at all. She looked at the boy again.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked for the third time. This time glady, the boy finally answered her.

"Aah." He replied as he sat up, flinching from the pain in his head. "Ow!"

"O-oi, are you sure you're fine?"

He turned his head to look at her and forced a grin. "Yeah, I'm sure. This happens to me quite a lot."

"Wow, I'm surprised you still didn't get a bump on you're head." She said jokingly, standing up. She held a hand out to him.

The boy looked at her hand slightly surprised and looked up at her. She half-smiled, "Here."

The boy grinned at her and then gladly took the hand and he got up; The girl helping him. When he stood on his own feet, he took a step forward but almost fell, luckily the girl caught him, he grinned embarrasingly at her.

"Thanks..."

The girl only smirked at him softly and let him to the bench.

As he sat down on the bench thanks from the help of the girl, she also sat beside him.

"I'm Endou Mamoru, by the way." He introduced himself.

"I'm Akira, just _'Akira'_." She replied.

_'Just "Akira"? No last name?' _The boy thought, who is now identified as 'Endou Mamoru'.

"So, are you feeling any better?" She asked him.

Endou nodded. "Yep, much better."

After that, it was followed by an akward silence between the both of them. Endou didn't know why he was so silent around her, normally he would be already talking to the person about some stuff, but with her, It seems to be a different case, his took a look at her from the corner of his eyes. She's really pretty, he can't deny it. Suddenly he felt his face become hot and then he quickly looked to the opposite direction. He really wants to talk to her, suddenly he noticed a soccer ball beside Akira's belongings. He grinned. '_So she plays soccer?' _He thought, finally having a topic as an excuse to talk.

But on Akira's side it was slightly different. She was thinking about something. About that training he just did and for what purpose it was. She didn't notice Endou staring at her from the corner of his eyes. She really wanted to ask him...but the problem was, apparently, she was a very shy person. She wouldn't have any trouble communicating with someone as long as it was someone she has known for some time. But with persons she just met; It's like almost she becomes mute. Quite weird, huh? But none the less, she's gonna find her courage to talk.

...

..

.

"Ano sa(2)/ Akira-" They said in unison. Realizing, they stopped abruptly, then a few moments of silence.

"Pfft." They both let out and then laughed. After a few moments, they stopped finally out of breath. Inhaling and exhaling air simontainiously.

"Ne, Endou," Akira started.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, what was that earlier? Some training of some kind?"

"Aah, that was my training routine for soccer."

"Eh, soccer? Then are you a goalkeeper? considering you're training strategy and such."

"Yeah. My position is a goalkeeper. My team's 'Raimon Eleven'...but sadly we can't play any official matches." Endou said, dissapointment evident in his voice at the last part, but that dissapeared quickly as he turned to look at her suddenly, surprising her a bit.

"And you?" He asked, grinning.

"Eh? me?"

"Yeah, you play soccer right?" He looked at her with those eye's that screams 'innocent!'.

"Yeah, I do play soccer...but how'd you know?"

Endou smirked and pointed at her belongings on the ground...And there was her ball. "Are-sa(3)" He pointed out.

Akira sweatdropped, '_That's right...I almost forgot about them.'_

"So?" Endou looked at her expectingly.

"The truth is, i don't really play in any teams." Akira said.

Endou looked surprised,"Eh? You don't play in any team? Nande(4)?"

Akira only gave him a half hearted smile, her face turned solemn and nostalgic, and was that guilt in her eyes? Endou was again surprised at himself, since when did he become observant all of a sudden? She chuckeled and then spoke.

"I didn't go to some school actually, I was home schooled along with some other children."

Now he was even more lost. 'Home schooled along with some other children?', Akira looked at his expression and chuckled a bit.

"I'm an orphan actually, I was already in the orphanage ever since i can remember." She told him.

"...So, you were left there as a baby?"

"No, actually, i heard from the caretaker that i was bought into the orphanage when i was 7 years old. Seem like they found me on a nearby forest all battered with this ball," She picked up her soccer ball, idicating that it was the ball that she was talking about, "A bag along with a parachute. Now, I don't know about the parachute. And so, after that they found me, i was hospitalized and soon they realized that i had an amnesia." _'Yada-na(5), I wonder why I'm telling him all this. I never shared this with anybody other than nii-san and the others...'_

"So, that is why you said the memory that you had was just in the orphanage and everything before that...you couldn't remember?" The boy asked, smypathizing with her.

"So yu koto(6)"

"So, is the name 'Akira' you're real name?"

" Un, It is my real name. Apparently, I had an ID with me for some reason I don't know, but the part where my sur name was got burned for some reason."

"Ano sa, Akira..." Endou started unsurely, he felt bad on making her remember something horrible about her past.

"Nani(7)?"

"...Gomen, for letting you remember something terrible. It must have been a terrible memory..."Endou said, with a guilty expression on his face.

"Heh, It's okay." Akira gave him a grin. Endou was kinda taken aback by the sudden change of attitude, without giving it much thought, he grinned in return.

"Hee~even so, it seems like a mystery." Endou pointed out, putting both his hands to his side and used it as support as he sat more comfortably on the bench.

"Sou da ne(8)"

"Speaking about soccer...want to have a one on one?" Endou challenged her.

"One on One?"

"I'll be the keeper, You'll be the-" Endou stopped suddenly.

"The what?"

"That's right...What position do play in? Akira?" He asked her sheepishly.

"I'm okay on either positions; I can play as Defender, Mid-Fielder and a little bit of Forward."

"Woah! really? That's awesome!"

"Although I play those positions, I'm not that good. haha."

"What are you saying, I'm sure you're a good player! Okay, now that's all set, let's play a one on one!" Endou stood up from his seat, excited.

"But...In this place, we can't play..." He stated as he looked around, he wanted to have a goal, "Aha! That's right! The river bank!" He said, turning around to Akira,

"Ne, Akira. I think it's good to go to the river bank, there is a soccer field there, so what do you say?"

Akira stood up placing her bag on her shoulders and carrying her soccer ball. "Sure. I'm fine with it."

"Yosh! let's go!" Endou pumped his fist up into the air, and then walked away.

"Umm...Endou?"

Endou stopped, and looked at her. "What?"

"You're bag...you forgot it."

"Ah-you're right...hehe.." Endou scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Akira sweatdropped.

Grabbing his bag, Endou walked past Akira and, "Okay! Then let's go!" He shouted childishly.

Akira only smiled at his antics and continued to follow him, as they walked towards, the place called the river bank.

* * *

After they arrived at the river bank, Endou neared on the bench and placed his bag there, and Akira followed suit. Endou turned to her and then said. "This is the river bank. I usually come to practice around here with some kids that usually trains in here too, I guess they already went home for today. It is getting late."

"Yeah, Isn't you're Mom gonna be worried?"

"Nah, don't worry. I usually go home later than this kind of time, since I'm always practicing on that Steel Tower over there." He pointed to the opposite direction across the bridge. "My Mom knows, so no need to worry."

"If you say so."

"Okay, lets get started shall we?" Endou ran into the field.

"Sure!" Akira replied, taking off her jacket and placed it over her bag which was on the bench. Then she jogged to the other side of the field opposite to where Endou was. She stopped on the middle and then faced him.

"So, what's the rule, Endou?" She called out.

"The rule's simple, we just play like what players normally do, we steal each other's ball and and shoot for the goal, but in my case, when you have the ball and i try to stop your shoot by hand when i get into the Goalkeeper's territory I can use my hands, same goes for you, everything is up to to yourself. I'll play both fields, and you decide for yourself." He finished. " How's that sound?"

"Hmm." Akira crossed her arms. " I think it sounds fair enough." She smirked.

Endou nodded and held out a soccer ball which he had the entire time. And placed it in the middle of the field. They stood there facing one another. Both smirking and excited. _'It's been a long time since i played soccer.'_

"GO!" Endou signaled, and both of them dashed towards the ball, Though Akira had a second head start, she stole the ball first. _'fast!_' Endou thought. He couldn't react in time as she stole the ball and dribbled it to his goal, then she didn't stay dribbling for long. While she was still far away from the goal, she kicked it normally, but the speed...wasn't. As the ball rocketed towards the net, the net caught it but was held up, as the ball speed was incredible and the ball stayed there in the air rolling ang rolling and finally it dropped. It was smoking.

Endou gaped at the sight. This girl was no ordinary player, she is definitly strong...and that shoot...

Akira turned to endou and winked. "1 for me, 0 for you. " She stated playfully.

Endou stopped his musings and grinned. He walked closer to Akira and went pass her, he settled his spot on he middle of the goal and turned to her. "Akira, change of plans."

"Change of plans?"

"I'll be goalkeeper and you shoot, we will detemin scores by how many balls you'll score and how many balls I block."

"Hee~ Interesting. Sure, I'll play." She smirked. Endou grinned in return and he took out his gloves and wore it. He picked up the ball and then threw it towards Akira, then she hit it with her head, decreasing the ball's bouncing and caught the ball on her knees, balancing it and then dropped it on the ground stepping on the ball.

"Get ready, Endou!"

"Koi!" Endou got into position.

Akira then started to dribble and then kicked the ball normally, or so he thought but as he caught the ball, he was surprised by the speed and stength . He gritted his teeth trying to stop the ball, but unfortunatley the ball's strength was alot stronger.

"2-0." Akira said, her hand on her hip.

Endou got up from his position and rubbed the back of his head. "Suge(9), I never saw that kind of ball before..."He manage to groan out. "Hehe, that was one heck of a shot there." He complimented, as he stood up.

"Doumo(10)." The raven said still smirking.

"Ja, Mou kai tanomu ze! Akira!(11)"

"Sure!"

* * *

They spent there training/Playing for hours until they were out of breath, finally they got tired and sat on the grass catching their breath. Endou stood up and went over to his bag and fished something out. Turned out to be an unused water bottle. Endou returned beside Akira; he sat down and held out the water bottle.

"Here, drink this." Endou offered kindly, as Akira took it.

"Arigato." She smiled.

Opening the cap bottle, she drinked the water and once she got enough she stopped. She looked at the brunette and saw that he didn't drink. She was pretty sure that he was thirsty like her.

"Aren't you drinking Endou?"

"No, I'm fine." He said.

'_Could it be...?' _She smiled to herself and held the water bottle out to him. Endou looked at the bottle then to her.

"Eh?"

"Drink it, I know you're thirsty." She smirked.

Endou sighed and then smiled. "Saw through me?" He said, taking the water bottle and then drinking on it. After he was done, he let out a 'Pwaah~' as an indication that he was refreshed.

"But to think, that you're shoots were that strong...I was really surprised there." Endou pointed out.

"In the end you lost by 89-3."

He shot her a grin, "The last three balls was when i got used to it's power. ahaha."

Akira made no comment.

"Yappa, sakka wa saikou!(12)" He shouted as he plopped down on the grass.

"Sou da ne."

And with that they laughed together relaxing abit. This, was the beginning of the friendship between Endou Mamoru and Akira.

* * *

Alright! after the long long time of me not updating the second chapter of the rewritten version, here it is! Sorry it took so long, My last laptop broke and there was no way to fix it. All of the documents was there and it was all erased. So I had to wait for my dad to buy me a new laptop. and after months of waiting! Finally he bought me one! I'm so happy!

But i really couldn't write it all right away since exams were coming and I was kinda busy at my work at school too. So yeah. I got my hands full. I'm still busy, but thankfully i got the time to write just a few for the second chap. Soo, the 2nd chap. I know that it was quite mushy, LOL. but i just couldn't describe it any better. I read wa too much romance that it affects my every writing details lol. but I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, so Imma start on the 3rd one tomorrow. Oh, and also, sorry for my lack of vocabulary ^_^" I am normally good at english, but somehow, me living in a non-english speaking country, my vocabulary usage decreased rapidly over the years. It sucks.

My hands can't move anymore and It's already nightime and I'm sleepy...*yawn*

So some of Akira's personal life is now revealed.

Okay now some notes:

_(1)Not bad_

_(2)Hey_

_(3)That_

_(4)Why_

_(5)No way_

_(6)That's right_

_(7)What_

_(8)You're right_

_(9)awesome/wow_

_(10)Thanks_

_(11)Then lets do it again! (or so...uhh...)_

_(12)As i thought! Soccer definitly is the best!_

Now, all of these words are not really fully translated. I just translated them to their basic meanings. Certain Japanese words and senteces tends to change alot in meanings, depending on the situation. Please Review! It makes me happy when i know that people actually read my story. May it be critisizing or comment. but no Flames please! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Soshite unmei wa ugokidasu

**Chapter 3**

_**Inazuma Town**_

The night was pretty much peaceful in Inazuma Town, the sky was considerably dark shaded in midnight blue as the bright full moon shone through the star filled sky. The sound that the crickets, the grasshoppers and cicada's resonated throughout the town accompanied by a gentle night breeze. Yes, It was very peaceful indeed.

"Guh." Akira grunted slightly.

She placed her hands onto the handrail and leaned in slightly; head bowed down and panting. She felt very weak and hot, she supported her weight as she let her grip loosen on the bar and she walked back to the bench beside the tree and sat.

Just what was this? She thought irritably as she placed a hand on her face. She really hated the feeling of being so weak; and by being 'weak' she meant physically. She had never experienced this kind of sensation before so it was very understandable that she would be very irritated by such an inconvenient situation. It felt like, as if she just wanted to lay down right there right now on the very bench she is currently sitting on, as if laziness had taken over her thoughts and is tempting her mind to just lie down there this very moment.

But she wasn't one to be taken down lightly with this kind of temptation. She needs to get a move on and she certainly cannot stay here any longer.

" 'kay, then." She mumbled to herself as she gathered up all her will power to stand up. After successfully standing, she grabbed her ball's net and slung her back on her shoulder in one swift motion. She tapped the tip of her right shoe towards the dirt. Just a slight gesture.

She began walking towards the path down from the steel tower slowly. It wasn't as if she was taking her leisure time, but rather it was because of her condition, blame it for her slowness , 'Is that even a word?' She sighed as she passed through a lamp post and into the park just below the steel tower.

Just as soon as she entered the plaza grounds, she randomly took the right fork of the park and went on, slightly stumbling once in a while.

_'This is not going my way at all.'_ She thought furrowing her eyebrows at the thought.

* * *

"Are?" A girl with a wavy auburn hair blinked at her bag. She blinked again before rummaging in her bag once more. She drew a confused look on her face as she pulled out her hand from the bag and bought it over to her lap and peeked inside.

"It's not inside?" She questioned particularly to no one.

"Where is it?" She said, rummaging in her bag once again. But as seeing that the thing that she was looking for wasn't there, she stopped to think.

_'Come on, think! Where did i put it?'_ She thought, bringing her right hand to her chin. She closed her eyes thinking. If she remembered correctly, it was...

_She was at the office that time, filing some documents for her father and doing some paper works concerning being the student body president. She was stamping on the papers when suddenly she heard a very annoying familiar voice._

_" I don't get it! Why don't they practice!" The voice shouted._

_She got up from her chair and went over to the windows to look at the owner of the voice. Once she got there, she leaned in slightly towards the window and took a peek. There she saw a boy with brunette hair hugged by an orange headband, he wore an orange turtle neck covered by a green long sleeved shirt with two vertical orange stripes, green pants and green spike shoes with a lightning bolt stigma._

_"Maa, calm down, Endou-kun." The other person with him said. She had a short black hair, she wore a pink clip at the left side of her head and has brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey standard skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark grey shoes._

_" But-"_

_"I'm sure they wanted to play as much as you do." She convinced him._

_Endou looked somewhat agitated and huffed. " Then why don't they play at all! All they do is laze around in the club room, play video games or read magazines!" _

_"Do you want me to try and talk to them?" The dark haired girl offered. The boy 's expression somehow became less agitated than before and sighed._

_"Thanks, Aki. I really appreciate it." He gave her a small grin. " I think I'll just go and practice by myself at the riverbank."_

_Aki looked at the brunette worried, "Are you sure?"_

'The soccer club, they should just be better off disbanding.'_ She thought dismissively and went back to the desk filled with papers._

_As she took her seat on the chair, she grabbed another paper and looked through the contents. _

_"Hmm..." She hummed. _

'This seems pretty important. I better let outo-sama deal with this one.'

_Just then her telephone rang and she placed the paper down on the desk. She fished her mobile phone out of her skirt's pocket and flipped it open. She bought it near her ear and answered._

_"Hello." She answered._

_"Nastumi!" A very cheerful voice called out on the other end._

_When she heard the voice, her face instantly lit up and smiled. "Shinchi-oji!"_

_"Yep!" She could almost see him winking as he said that._

_"And yeah, guess where I am now!" He said in a teasing manner._

_"No way, you're in Japan!" She almost yelled uncharacteristically beaming at the thought._

_"You got it half right! I'm still in Korea and I'm taking my flight right now to Japan!" Her enthusiastic uncle told her._

_"But, why? I thought you had some business in Finland!"_

_"Well, luckily, they moved their appointment to another time next week." He grinned._

_"So you're going to be here until that time comes?"_

_"Yep!" He chirped._

_"So, Natsumi where do you want to go this time!" He asked her in a carefree tone._

_"Hmm..." Natsumi replied, thinking, then she smiled. _

_" I do have somewhere in mind."_

_"Yosh! Then how about we go there right now. Come to meet me at the airport? Is that alright with you? You're not doing something important are you?"_

_"Not really, I only had some few papers to deal with. But it's Friday today, I can surely deal with them tomorrow." She grinned slightly._

_"Then it's decided! I'll be there in an hour in Haneda Airport in Tokyo, 'kay? Sorry, I got to hang up right now, I'm already headed to the plane. Bye!"_

_"Bye, Shinchi-oji. I'll be meeting you in the airport!" _

_"See you Natsumi!" He laughed on the other end and then all she heard was a beep._

_Natsumi exhaled and then smiled happily. She can't believe it! Her uncle was finally visiting Japan after 6 months! Her uncle; Raimon Shinichi. He is the younger brother of her father and her very close uncle. Amongst their family and relatives she was always called her 'Uncle's girl' seeing as how they always got along very well and was very close, even after his son; Hanabusa-Raimon Shiki who was just five years younger than her. She and Shiki got along very well. He inherited his father's happy-go-lucky personality afterall._

_Natsumi happily stood up from her desk and dialed her butler's phone number. She went over to her bag on the other corner of the room and took it. She then went to the door. After a few rings, the phone picked up. _

_"Hai, Natsumi-oujo-sama?"_

_"Batora, can you come and pick me up in the school? Shinichi-oji is coming to Japan for a week, it's been awhile."_

_"Hai, I'll be right there, Oujo-sama."_

_"Jaa, I'll be waiting at the front gate." With that final word, she flipped her cellphone close and placed it inside her pocket before opening the door and exited the office._

_..._

_.._

_._

_'Hmm...-ah! I remember!_' She facepalmed. _'How could I forget it there!'_

Sighing, she tucked a strand of her hair that was threatening to fall over her face behind her ear.

"Batora," She called to her butler who was driving the car, " Could you go back to the school? I left something important at the office."

Batora looked uncertain for the moment.

"Are you sure, Natsumi-sama? It's already late as it is." He told her glancing at the mini TV in the car, 10:20 P.M. He glanced back at his mistress from the front mirror.

"Your father will be worried." Natsumi frowned slightly at this.

"I already told you, It's very important." She retorted.

"And besides, It's only in the school grounds and it's not very far from here. It won't take long at all. And I can explain to outo-sama later if he ever does question why I was late." She finished with a final tone, indicating that she won't be changing her mind.

Batora mentally sighed and nodded. "Okay."

And so he stopped the car and turned, retracing where they just came from and turned to the left corner of the road.

* * *

Meanwhile a boy with a spiky platinum blonde hair placed down the heavy box filled with stuffs on the floor with a grunt. He leaned back up and wiped his forehead from the sweat and sighed.

_'I guess that's about it.' He thought as he went towards his bed and sat on it._

He grabbed a nearby box and opened it. Then he started to take out some things and began to organize one what was what and placed then on where they should be. He then took out a picture frame, he stared at it with sad eyes as he remembered what happened to his family and more importantly his sister. He touched the picture softly and closed his eyes.

"Big brother will keep his promise, Yuuka..."

* * *

_Endou Household_

Endou Atsuko in a way prided herself on being a reasonable woman, and as every reasonable and responsible mother there is, she refused her child to be placed in dangers way. Her son, was so much like him, her father. Endou Daisuke. The appearance and personalities alike.

_Flashback_

_From the day Mamoru, her son was born; Her father was the one who named him 'protector' hence the name Mamoru was given. Her father had explained that it was taken from the act of being a goalkeeper, of course the goalkeeper protects the points from being taken right?_

She sighed as she continued to wash the dishes_, just leave it to her father to even name her son to something soccer related. A small smile crept it's way through her face, She remembered that day as Mamoru was named who squealed in delight as he heard his name, reaching up to her father from his crib hoping for a carry. Her father complied to the innocent child's wishes._

_Those were the happiest days of her life, watching her son getting along with his grandfather spectacularly. Yes, she could see it now, where in the future; her son would grow up to be like her father; A great, kind, passionate and a loving man. She greatly admired her father in a sense. He was a great man, well except for the fact that he was soccer obsessed and everything and she means everything he does were all soccer related. Point proven: her son was named after 'being a goalkeeper'._

_She could vision her son growing up into a great man just like her father is right now. Of course the chances weren't slim of her son to like soccer or even love it. Her father in the future would teach him the ways in soccer and she will not be surprised by it if it really does happen. _

_She just hoped that he wouldn't be much of an soccer obsessed freak just like how her father is. Let him at least have some brains for something unrelated to soccer. She thought humorously, as she watched her new born son and her father interact with amused eyes._

_But little did she know, that dream wouldn't last long._

_She was at home on that very day, that she will never ever forget for the rest of her life. She was just as usual doing her house chores while she still can as a four months old Mamoru was still sleeping in his crib soundly. _

_It was until then, the telephone rang. She immediately went over to the hallway where the telephone was at. She made a move to pick it up but paused for a moment. She didn't know why but something in her tells her that it wasn't going to be a pleasing news. She unconsciously glance at her family picture for some unfathomable reason and gasped slightly at the sight._

_Her father's face in the picture was covered by the crack of the glass of the frame. How come she had not noticed it before? In their beliefs; this kind of sign was a bad omen. By this discovery, her gut feeling was definitely bad. She just hoped that she was wrong._

_Exhaling the air that she never noticed that she was holding her breath, she hesitantly picked up the phone and answered._

_"Hello?" _

_"A-atsuko..." A very recognizable voice echoed on the other end nervously._

_"Anata(1)...what is it?" She asked nervously, praying that nothing was wrong. But the tone that her husband used wasn't helping her convincing her own self at all._

_"D-daisuke-san...Daisuke-san is-" She heard a wheezing sound from the phone, she waited anxiously for him to continue._

_"Okay, dear," Her husband began in a much more calmer tone than before, "Please just stay calm, okay?"_

_What was her husband playing at? What is it about her father and why was he so nervous?_

_"...Okay..."_

_" Daisuke-san was in an accident-"_

_"WHAT!" She shouted in shock and worry._

_"Now, now, I told you to be calm, okay?" Her husband, Hiroshi told her softly but his voice also laced with sadness and worry._

_"W-what happened?" She asked somewhat frantically but less panicked than before but still, dread was still on her face. But of course, what person wouldn't panic when you just got a word that someone you know got into an accident or better yet; A loved one._

_"They were on their way to the tournament, but..." He trailed off._

_"What! Hiroshi! tell me!" She almost shook the phone as if it was her husband's shoulder._

_"...Unfortunately, the tires exploded just as they were about to turn on a narrow road and...The bus crashed into the street rails..."_

_Atsuko stiffened as soon as she heard that. Her mind froze for a moment processing the news. She stood there with wide eyes never moving from her spot._

_"There were survivors..." At this a small bud of hope went through her...but._

_"They were the kids...but-" Another gasp._

_"Daisuke-san, however-" A seat ran down her cheek, praying that it wasn't what she thought it would be._

_"His body, was nowhere to be found... " Hiroshi finished with a heavy sigh._

_Atsuko stiffened even more, if that was possible. 'His body was nowhere to be found?'_

_Atsuko placed a hand on her forehead. No, this can't be. Surely this was just a plain joke right, right! Her father can't be dead, no! She will not accept it! _

_All her energy was drained and she fell down to her knee's and the phone was dropped on the floor. Still clutching her head, tears were threatening to pour out from her eyes. 'His body was nowhere to be found' those very words echoed in her mind repeatedly. No, no. Just no, she wanted to believe that this was all just a bad dream. But, she knew better. Her father was dead, his body; his remaint's were never found. She held back a choke as tears started to pour out from her eyes uncontrollably._

_Flashback End_

Finally she was done washing the last dish, she placed it on the dish drainer and she turned off the running water on the faucet. She took a towel and dried her hands. Now, it wasn't as if she blamed soccer for her father's death...okay maybe partly she blamed it for the death, maybe that was why she was dead-set on disapproving of her son playing soccer. She just doesn't want the same thing happening to her son; She knew she was being selfish but what mother would want her son to be in danger? But even though of her disapproval, Mamoru still stayed strong willed and defied her.

Atsuko smiled at the thought. Well, there was nothing she could do about it, she just hoped that one day, maybe he'll just realize and stop playing soccer for his own safety; but of course, she knew very well that there was only a low percentage of that ever happening seeing as her son loved soccer very much. He even went as far as to but a shrine in his room of his grandfather. Atsuko chuckled, she went to the kitchen table and dragged a chair and sat on it. She stared at the covered food on the table.

Now that she think about it, where was Mamoru anyway? It was a first he's out this late. She wondered resting her cheek on her hand. And as if on cue, the sound of the door clicking open rang at the hallway.

"Tadaima!(1)"She heard a ruffling sound of clothes and a bag and a ball being dropped on the floor. Next thing she heard was the shoes being placed in the shoe rack and then footsteps.

Then the sight of her son all battered up and dirty, probably from training again. She sighed, why was her son always dirty? Really boys are so...She shook her head in slight disapproval at the sight. Mamoru finally noticed her and went over to her dropping all of his belonging at the corner and then sat down.

"Okaeri(2), Mamoru." She replied, she got a grin in response as he sat down across from her.

"You're unusually late today, explanation?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Mamoru looked at her nervously and gave her a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Ahaha, gomen, Kaa-san. I was practicing playing soccer and lost track of time." He told her nervously.

"Mattaku, you should give me a call you know," She crossed her arms in front of her.

"I was so worried about you."

"Gomen..." He bowed his head for a second and then after that his face lit up and looked up at her.

"Nee, kaa-san- guess what!" He began excitedly, "I met a really awesome player today! Her kick was so powerful it gave me goosebumps just thinking about it!" He finished with his arms spread to his side in emphasis.

"If only she goes to our school..." He paused, sighing dreamily. " The guys would be more motivated to practice."

"Ara, a girl?" Atsuko's curiosity perked as she heard 'her'.

Her son nodded at her, grinning yet again. " Yeah! She could be a very awesome striker!"

Atsuko leaned in on the table. "Heh~ seems to me you got a little crush."

Her son looked at her confused. "Crush?" He blinked. Then blinked again.

...

..

"No. no, no, kaa-san! It's not like that at all." He said waving his arms in front of him, flushed.

"Hai, hai." Atsuko laughed waving it off.

But then her son's expression dropped a little, "But it's too bad she doesn't go to any school though, with that kind of kick she would've been well known and accepted in many prestigious schools." He whispered.

But Atsuko caught it. " She doesn't go to any school? How come?"

"She told me that she was home schooled with some others in her orphanage." He told her in a low voice.

"An orphan? Did she tell you from what orphanage she's from?" Mamoru shook his head 'no'.

"No, she never did." He replied. Atsuko nodded at the confirmation with a thoughtful expression.

_GRUMBLE!_

"Eh?" Mamoru blinked at his stomach, _Grumble_! Both Atsuko and Mamoru looked at each other and then sweatdropped.

"Ahahah..."

"Mamoru, you should start eating, I bet you're hungry from all that practice." She told him getting up. Mamoru nodded and began to take of the plastic wrapper on the plate.

"After you're done eating, take a bath okay?"

"Okay, kaa-san!" And with that he began to wolf down his food, but not without chocking from the food; He quickly reached up for his glass only to find that there was none. His face turned red at the realization, so he quickly got up from his seat and went to the cabinet above the faucet and took out a glass. He then turned the faucet on and filled the glass with cold water. Wasting no time, he immediately gulped down the water in one shot and sighed. Phew, that was close...

* * *

_Raimon Junior High_

"Itte!"

Akira bumped onto the concrete wall grasping her head tightly with a pained expression. She stopped walking and leaned her back onto the wall. She slowly sled down, sitting on the ground; with a heavy breath she gulped and 'tsk-ed' out of annoyance.

She was felt very hot and she felt her energy leaving her slowly, she panted; sweat dropping down from her cheek. Her face was flushed and it felt very hot. Brushing her messy black hair from her face, she raised her head facing upwards and resting her head on the cold concrete wall she was leaning on.

'Damn it, this is not really going my way at all.' She thought.

She sat there for quite a while, her eyes were threatening to close; wanting to rest. Now she remembered, is this what she thought this was? Was she sick? She first thought that she wasn't considering how she never experienced being sick before and this was a first. She remembered how her brother's condition was so similar to hers right now. The burning feeling and weak physical condition.

"Yabe(3), I'm..."She manage to mutter as her sight began to blur.

"...No..." She resisted, but it was futile. Her eyes felt so heavy and her eyelids closed. Black was all she could see before she fell unconscious.

_With Natsumi and Batora_

Natsumi rested her cheek on her palm watching the outside view from the car, she could see the residence district near the school. They were getting nearer and nearer passing each house on the road. She looked on the front and saw the small silhouette of the school building. As they got closer and closer by the second the silhouette became bigger and the building's feature became much more clearer.

Batora slowed down the car beside the gate and set the car to neutral. He then opened his entrance and exited from the car. Fixing the folds from his butler uniform, he went over beside Natsumi's door and opened it, letting Natsumi get off from her seat. She then went towards the gate.

She paused, feeling the need to direct her gaze towards her right. She gasped at what she saw, there layed a girl on the ground, there was something wrong. In fact, she rarely even saw-no, she even saw someone sleeping outside on the road. Who in their right minds would?

Natsumi ran towards the figure on the ground, kneeling. She inspected the sitting figure, she was still breathing; it was a good sign. Reaching up to touch the girl's face, she almost drew back her hand the minute she touched her face. Natsumi panicked slightly.

"Batora!" She called out to her butler who immediately went over to her side the moment he saw the figure of the girl.

"Batora, could you please carry her to the car? She has a really high fever and she needs to be taken care of right this instant!" She ordered, picking up the girl's belongings. She paused noticing the thing that she picked up.

_'A soccer ball?'_

She thought for a second before brushing it off as she knew there were more pressing matters to attend to. She went after Batora who just place the girl on the backseat of the car carefully. She joined in not soon after at the other side placing the girl's belongings on the car floor. Closing the door herself, she looked at her butler and said.

"Let's go home, she needs to be taken care of."

"Hai, Natsumi-sama." Batora replied worrying for the girls well being.

With one final shut, the car started and then it drove off from the school with Natsumi's sole intention of visiting the school at this hour, forgotten.

* * *

Okay! Phew, that was tiring. Sorry, for updating so late, everyone. I had a major busy schedule and didn't have time to think about this. But I had already planned out where this is heading. I just hope I get it right for that plot to happen. LOL!

_(1)I'm home!_

_(2)Welcome home!_

_(3)This is bad._

Again, sorry for my bad English, grammar and writing. Please review! be it critiques or flames! In fact it would help me a lot! XD

Bye! I'm guessing chapter 4 will be up soon. See ya!


End file.
